dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nam Tae Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 태현 / Tae Hyun *'Nombre completo:' 남태현 / Nam Tae Hyun *'Profesión': Cantante, Bailarín, Compositor, Actor y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hannam, Gyeonggido, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso: 65kg *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano Menor (Nam Dong Hyun) *'Agencia: '''P&B Entertainment Dramas *YG Future Strategy Office (Netflix, 2018) *Under the Black Moonlight (SBS, 2015) *Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) *Midnight's Girl (MBC Every1, 2015) Temas para Dramas *''Anyone tema para Player (2018) *''Real Love'' tema para Rich Man (2018) *''소년, 소녀 (Boy, Girl)'' tema para 20th Century Boy and Girl (2017) *''Take Me Out'' tema para Black (2017) Programas de TV *In-Laws in Practice (tvN, 2018) *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.294 *Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) *Half moon friends (2016) *Actor School (tvN, 2016) *Weekly Idol (junto a WINNER) (MBC, 2014) *WINNER TV (Mnet, 2013) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (junto a WINNER) (KBS, 2014) *W.I.N: Who Is Next? (Mnet, 2013) Discografía Digital Single Vídeos Musicales *Song Min Ho - I'm Him (2014) *Tae Yang - Ringa Linga (2013) Curiosidades *'Banda:' South Club **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Guitarrista *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' WINNER (2014-2016) **'Ex-Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae *'Educación: '''Hanlim Multi Art School. *'Idiomas: Coreano y Japonés (básico). *'''Familia: Madre, Abuela y hermano menor (Nam Dong Hyun ). *'Habilidades: '''Actuar, componer música, artes marciales, beat box, DJing, malabares. *Sus cejas eran un complejo para él cuando era mas joven, ya que a veces su expresión hacía confundir a las personas. Actualmente es lo que lo hace diferente a los demás. *Mencionó en una entrevista que sus artistas japoneses favoritos son X JAPAN y Nakashima Mika. * Es sordo de su oído izquierdo. * Se involucró en la composición y escribió la letra para las canciones: "Confession", "But" y "Tonight", del álbum debut de WINNER. * Escogió a Mino para hacer alguna futura sub-Unidad llamada "Sexy Boys". * El dice que muchos a su alrededor le han dicho que su voz es similar a la de Park Yong In, miembro de Urban Zakapa. * Fue acusado de ser "Iljin" o sea, un delincuente. Las razones; golpear a un chico en la escuela al grado de mandarlo al hospital. La realidad fue que lo golpeo para defenderse a si mismo y a su madre quien fue insultada fuertemente por esta persona, por ser madre soltera. * Dijo en una entrevista que su canción I'm Young fue escrita durante una ruptura real. Cuando le preguntaron por la historia detrás de su canción en solitario, "I’m Young", reveló: "Honestamente, no quería que este tema fuera lanzado como mi canción en solitario. Es solo una canción que escribí cuando estaba enamorado. Me sentí herido por la ruptura, y me costó aceptar la realidad. Puse mis verdaderos sentimientos en el tema"."Estaba un poco nervioso de que mi canción apareciera en el disco. Compartir una historia tan sincera con todo el mundo es incómodo y da miedo. *El 12 de octubre de 2016, YG Entertainment publicó una declaración sobre el estado de salud de Nam Tae Hyun de WINNER. La agencia explicó que eran conscientes de los problemas de salud mental de Nam Tae Hyun desde sus días de aprendiz, pero su estado había empeorado durante los últimos meses. Por lo tanto, habían anunciado que los planes de que WINNER publique una nueva canción se habían pospuesto indefinidamente con el fin de que se enfoque en el tratamiento. *El 25 de noviembre de 2016, YG Entertainment reveló que Nam Tae Hyun dejará WINNER y la agencia. Una fuente de YG informó: **Después de largas discusiones se decidió que sería difícil para él continuar las actividades a través de WINNER. Aunque el resto de miembros hizo de su salud y recuperación su prioridad y esperaron su mejoría, es difícil decir cuándo él se recupere y regrese debido a que es un problemas psicológico con el cual ha tenido que enfrentarse desde que era joven. Esperamos que ellos sean colegas que se apoyen entre ellos en las actividades musicales futuras individuales". Su contrato exclusivo se canceló el 18 de noviembre. *Tae Hyun decidió crear su propio sello personal llamada South Buyers Club y él planea continuar sus actividades musicales a través de él, también crear música como miembro central de su nueva banda. *En su perfil de Tumblr, publicó que nunca tuvo un problema mental. Sin embargo, en agosto del 2017 en su programa Casper Radio reveló que padece de trastorno bipolar además de imsonio. El trastorno bipolar es un trastorno del estado de ánimo en el que se experimentan episodios de hipomanía o manía y en muchas ocasiones también episodios depresivos (contrariamente a lo que se suele pensar, estos cambios de humor no se secunden en cuestión de minutos u horas). *El 22 de abril de 2019 se informó que Nam Tae Hyun y Jang Jane están saliendo. Más tarde, la agencia de Nam Tae Hyun confirmó la noticia. Los dos cantantes se encuentran en las etapas finales de la filmación del próximo programa de variedades de tvN “Studio Vibes” y su relación progresó mientras filmaban. Días más tarde Jang Jane rompería con el ya que este la habria engañado manteniendo una relación con otra chica casi al mismo tiempo. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial' ' *Soundcloud *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram *Weibo Galería Nam Tae Hyun3.jpg 20062558 008.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Nam Tae Hyun - I’M YOUNG|I'm Young M V 남태현 TAEHYUN NAM - 별 Star (Prod. by 박근태 KTP)|Star M V 남태현 TAEHYUN NAM - 공간 Part.1 BLACK|Black 'Japon ''' WINNER - I‘M YOUNG (TAEHYUN) (Japanese Ver.) M V|I'm Young (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:P&B Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KGuitarrista